


Taking Care From Rigorous Dusk to Gentle Dawn

by Lunabell_Marauder_Knyte



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Animated Gifs, Bottom Derek, Dick Pics, Established Relationship, Gifset, Lazy Mornings, Light BDSM, M/M, NSFW pic, Nude Photos, Nudity, Pictures, Porn With Plot, Slash, Smut, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 08:43:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3061376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunabell_Marauder_Knyte/pseuds/Lunabell_Marauder_Knyte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>((I want to become more comfortable writing smut, so I'm practicing. ))</p><p>For as long as he can remember Derek has needed to be strong. Be in charge, even when he didn't want to be. Then Stiles happened and somehow...he's getting taken care of while still being in charge. </p><p>((There are pictures and Gifs being used in this that leave nothing to the imagination. NSFW warning in major affect if you read this story.))</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking Care From Rigorous Dusk to Gentle Dawn

**Author's Note:**

> The pictures and Gifs used here I got from a Tumblr blog called "Girls For Gays"  
> http://girls-for-gays.tumblr.com/post/98429042157

When they ultimately fell into their relationship, Derek had no idea what the hell to expect. Okay, not completely true. He expected lots of sex considering all the energy Stiles usually had in him. At the beginning he didn't think it would last long, but it would be one of his most memorable relationships and no matter how it ended, Stiles would be one of the most interesting and best things that ever happened to his life...though he would never say that last part aloud. 

 

What he didn't expect was what happened as the first few weeks of finally getting together. The fire from their epic inferno of passion didn't die out to this awkward ashy remains. The fire stayed alive, and strong. Stiles also took care of him in ways Derek never considered. The human explored Derek's likes and dislikes, and dared to push a few boundaries to see what Derek wanted. For the first time Derek was allowed to explore parts of his sexual identity he couldn't considering how fast and messed up his experience was as a teenager. And the relationships after were always him trying to be everything his partner wanted. Now, Stiles was the one trying to do that and at first...it was overwhelming. 

 

So they tried things. Some things worked. Other attempts had both of them laughing at how stupid they were being. No matter what though, neither felt more safe than they did with each other. 

When Derek arrived home all he had to do was share a look with his boyfriend and his boyfriend knew what he wanted. Silently they went into the bedroom and stripped down to their underwear.

Stiles laid on the bed on his back, smiling up at Derek. Derek smiled back, though tentatively as he scratched the back of his head. They've done it a few times but it was still a bit awkward for him. He has always been taught to be strong, that showing any sort of vulnerability meant someone would take advantage of that and then the people he cared for would be hurt.   

But then Derek looked down at his boyfriend and knew that wouldn't happened. He had to believe it wouldn't. Stiles reached out his hand and when Derek took it, he knew he was safe.

Derek leaned in to kiss Stiles. They began with a peck that soon turned into a heated make-out session. Stiles wrapped his arms around Derek's neck and brought him closer until their bodies were grinding around each other. Breaking the kiss when the need for air was necessary, Derek smirked devilishly at him and asked, "Hard for me, babe?"

"Hmmm....what big teeth you have, Sourwolf." Stiles murmured as he bucked his groin up against Derek's.

"All the better to eat you with, my dear."

Stiles smirked and lowed his boxers and allowed his erection to spring free. He smiled proudly up at Derek as he began to stroke himself, "Tonight's not about me, Sourwolf...but you can have a taste if you really want to."

Stiles held his boxers down and Derek smiled as he lowered himself between Stiles' legs and leaned in and licked the hardened member. He gave more licks before taking the cockhead into his mouth and suckled on it. Derek pulled Stiles' underwear off completely as well as his own before letting go of his boyfriend's cock and admired it for a moment.

 

 

Stiles sat up on the bed and pulled Derek forward and pushed him gently to lie on his back. He reached towards the nightstand and grabbed the tube of lube and coated his fingers generously. He latched on to his werewolf's neck and kissed his way down to one of Derek's nipples and began to suck on the nub. Derek moans and arches his back. Stiles rubs his lube coated fingers over Derek's entrance, teasing it until the ring of muscles open up and he pushes the first finger inside. 

"Stiles! _Nhg_..." Derek groaned at the treatment on only one of his nipples.

Stiles smirked around the hardened nub as he eased the second finger inside of the wolf. He purposely kept paying attention to only one nipple. The skin around it was shiny with his saliva and darkened a shade of red that Derek's werewolf healing was easing but to Stiles' the nub was painfully hard. So hard that when he touched his own with his free hand, he shuddered and moaned at the pain/pleasure he got when he pinched his own and bit down lightly on Derek's. Derek's cock twitch and pearls of pre-cum began to form as he threw his head back and moaned wantonly.  

 

Derek reached to grip Stiles' hair and pulled at it. He rocked his hips up and practically begged, "Cock... _please_!"

Stiles chuckled as he gave Derek's nipple one last, hard lick and began kissing his way down. Derek sat up, wanting to see his boyfriend's every action. They were close to the edge of the bed so Derek ended up swinging his legs over and Stiles on his knees on the end of the bed. Because they've actually broken their bed before, this one was rather low. Stiles wasted no time and took Derek's cock into his mouth. Derek ran his hand through Stiles' hair, continued down his back, landed on his ass and began to rub between his ass cheeks. Stiles took Derek in deeper inch by inch as Derek kept caressing his asshole. Never penetrating. merely teasing.

 

With his free hand Derek gripped Stiles' hair again and pulled him off his cock, then crushed their mouths together in a bruising kiss. This is where only in their relationship does this work, Derek's need to be taken care of but also be in charge. He reached to his discarded jeans and pulled off his belt before picking Stiles up and throwing him onto the bed. 

"On your knees," Derek orders.

Stiles scrambles to do as his werewolf boyfriend commands and lets out a groan as Derek  grabs both of his arms and ties them behind his back with the belt. 

 

 

Derek pulled on the strap, making sure it was tight enough, but not overly so that the pain won out over the pleasure. He extended his claw and ran them down Stiles' back, leaving thin red scratch marks in his wake, while gripping Stiles hair again with his other. He loved tugging on his boyfriend's hair. Standing on the edge of the bed, he pulled Stiles backwards by his hair until Stiles' back was leaning against Derek's chest. Derek leered down and grinned to himself as he saw Stiles' cock twitch with anticipation. 

"Are you ready for me, baby?" Derek cooed in Stiles' ear. 

"Always." was Stiles' needy reply. 

Derek helped Stiles kneel on the center of the bed before moving to straddle Stiles' lap. He cupped the human's face and kissed him hungrily. Wrapping his hand around Stiles' cock, he gave it a few stroked before lining it up to his entrance. Without breaking the kiss he eased his way down until Stiles' was balls deep inside of him. Derek broke the kiss and let out a shaky breath. 

Sharing a heated stare with Stiles, gave a small nod, then began riding Stiles' cock. Stiles screwed his eyes shut in pleasure and struggled against the restraints as he tried to free his hands. He wanted very badly to touch Derek. But Derek tied the belt on tight and Stiles couldn't break loose. Derek's cock bounced between them and Derek bounced faster and manipulated his weight to pound himself harder on Stiles' dick once his prostate was hit. 

Looking for some sort of support during all that pleasure, Stiles leaned in to bite Derek's neck, and that was as much as Derek and his wolf could take, feeling empowered, satisfied, pleased, content, safe, and at home...not to mention overly sensitive with pleasure, he came with a cry of his lover's name. He stroked his neglected cock until he was all milked out.

Derek moaned as he felt his boyfriend found completion inside of him. Using his claws, he ripped the belt as he and Stiles collapsed on their bed. They shared a lazy kiss, intertwining themselves before falling asleep. 

When the sun broke through their window the next morning they were still fitted together like puzzle pieces. They smiled lazily at each other before sharing a morning kiss. Since neither had nowhere to be any time soon, they snuggled back into each other and fell into a dreamless but restful slumber for a few more hours. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I should be updating stories and yet I'm writing smutty one-shots....
> 
> Follow me on Twitter: @MarauderKnyte


End file.
